Another Universe
by Pastalovesdoitsu
Summary: Romano encounters a strange phenominon once he dials the wrong number and calls... himself? He goes dimension-hopping and travels though many universes with the first alternate version of himself he meets. Warning: Interesting occurances in the prologue and Romano's bad mouth! Vague Ita-cest and switching AUs in later chapters to come.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys~ This is a story my amazing friend, Chairisse and I created together! It was our first RP together and it made an awesome storyline over the many months, so I just had to type it up. It was originally script, so we attempted to turn it into something better! This is only the beginning of an amazing adventure with many twists and turns to it, so please keep tabs on this story!**

**Warning: Self-cest, vague Ita-cest (very later in the story, not this chapter), and switching AU's (also later..). SELF-CEST SMUT! Also, since there are two Romanos, there is a chance that you might get very confused, so I put the different versions at the bottom if you need a quick reminder which is which... Hopefully you won't need it!**

**I don't own Hetalia, neither does Chairisse. So we're all set, right?**

**Here we go~**

**Another Universe**

**Prologue**

* * *

Romano hummed at the dinner table, drumming his fingers on the table. He _could not_ get this song out of his head. And it was all Nonno's fault. When the Italians had been visited by their grandfather a few days ago, the old man began singing that song non-stop: when he was in the kitchen, the bathroom, the garden, and even in between sentences when talking to his own grandchildren.

"What the hell is that song?!" Romano had blurted out before his grandfather could disappear yet again.

The Roman stopped in his place at the front gate and turned around, smiling. "If you can figure it out, I'll tell you the big secret that's behind it," he called to the younger nation. Then he turned around and disappeared into the foggy night.

* * *

This had been bugging at him for weeks now. He sighed and got up from his place at the dinner table and reached for the phone. Dialing the number that was most likely his grandfather's, he held the home phone up to his ear. The Italian tapped his foot at the dial tone until he heard a "Ciao..." on the other end.

"The song,'Bella Ciao', was sung by the left-wing anti-fascist resistance movement in Italy, a movement composed of anarchists, communists, socialists, and also by militant anti-fascist partisans. It's what's been stuck in my head for weeks now. Stupid bastard song."

"E-Eh?!"

"Yeah, it's a real asshole. Won't leave me alone. Like that potato bastard."

The other person on the line listened to him for a while until he could speak. "Who the hell are you?!"

Romano looked at the phone weirdly before putting it back up to his ear. "Italia Romano. The hell are you?" The voice on the other end sounded so familiar.

"Stupid! _I'm_ Italia Romano!"

There was a silence between the both of them. He had _definitely_ called the wrong number. "Well, this... is awkward."

"Si..."

There was another long pause and Romano went to lie on the couch. "Is this one of those parallel universes Japan talks about?"

"...Maybe, but who really believes in that shit..."

"I dunno, but if it means that somewhere there's a Potato who leaves fratello the fuck alone, I'm willing to believe it."

"True... But if we're the same, wouldn't the alternate universe be the same?"

"But an alternate universe is just a little different from the original. Like, in one the Axis won the war, and in another maybe America never became independent in the first place."

Another pause, but this time the Romano on the other line spoke up, "Then... Which one of us is the original...?"

The first Romano shrugged. "Maybe neither of us. Maybe the real world is somewhere completely different. It's like a fucking shattered mirror, and you can only see bits of yourself," he concurred, shivering at the idea.

The second one huffed, "Screw this. I'm the fucking original if you're gonna think that way."

"No way, bastard! I'm the real one!"

"No! Obviously the real Romano doesn't think about shit like this! It's me!"

"Maybe the real Romano is all philosophical and shit and acts like a schoolgirl around Russia! The fact is that we don't know for sure and we probably never will!" the first one sighed frustrated into the phone. "Hey, do you think the Potato gets off on stuff like the two of us? I bet the bastard'd think its kinky or something..."

"Oh, fratello would be in so much trouble if he was hanging out with a bastard like that..."

Suddenly, Romano felt hairs rise on the back of his neck, making him vaguely hysterical. "My fratello senses are tingling!"

"Shit! Mine too!"

"I'm... probably just paranoid because of that comment about the Potato. Should we go check on him? ...Them?"

"Si... We must..."

The first Romano got up to go to the kitchen. "Not 'cause we care, obviously. Just 'cause."

"Well duh!"

"Okay, be right back," he said, setting the phone down. He walked into the kitchen to see his brother running his hand under the cold sink water. The younger of the pair turned around and looked at his brother, smiling embarrassed. "Ve~ I-I was so excited about this new pasta recipe that I forgot to put on an oven mitt and burned myself on the pot..." Italy explained. Romano sighed and turned around, walking back to the phone and picking it up. "Nevermind. It was just Vene being an idiot and burning himself on the pasta..."

"Th-Then why the fuck are my fratello senses still tingling?!"

"I dunno! Go check, dumbass, it might be different there!"

"God damnit... Gotta save his sorry little ass again..."

Romano could hear the other carry his phone with him this time as he clomped up the stairs to check up on his brother. After many silent moments, there was a tiny crackle in the phone as if it was being clenched hard and running footsteps back down the stairs were heard. There was the loud clack of a rifle and more running steps. "Fucking perverted potato bastard!" the Romano on the other end screamed, still running with the phone in his hand.

"Kick his ass!" the Romano on the couch cheered in his empty living room. "What'd he do this time, huh?" His question was ignored. He knew because the Romano on the other line was cursing and gun shots yelled over his tiny voice coming from a common house phone. Finally, there was silence and huffing. "What happened?!" he yelled into the phone.

The other finally put the phone to his ear again. "He...and mio fratello...Ugh!"

"Seriously! The fuck happened?" Romano asked again, getting up from the couch and pacing the floor. "Do I need to invent a transdimensional portal so I can kick his ass?!"

"I chased him away... from the bedroom..." the other finally spat out, obviously embarrassed.

"THE BEDROOM?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING TO -our?- FRATELLO?!"

"I-I think... you can guess..."

"WHERE IS HE?! I'MA KILL THE BASTARD!" the first Romano shouted, rushing out of the room. He didn't care if it was another fratello from another dimension. It was still his fratello. He grabbed his cell phone off the counter, stormed into the den, and booted up his computer.

"I don't know! I couldn't run after him fast enough! His training put him ahead of me!"

"Just imagine the British Army behind you! That always works when I need to run!" The Romano at the computer typed madly, plugging in codes and commands into the PC and connected his cell phone quickly.

"Si, I'll try that next time."

After a few seconds, Romano unplugged his cell and tapped on the touch screen of his personal phone. He smiled, "Hell yeah! I've created a machine that _should_ send me to your dimension based on the operating frequencies of my computer that runs as an iPhone app!" The phone not held to his ear blinked and beeped happily. "Success!"

"Wait, you were serious?! Wow, you're a fucking genius in your world..."

"Nah, just hung around with America for a bit. He's pretty smart when he's not a dumbass."

"America's smart?!"

"Yeah! It was a really big surprise. I mean, after the Cold War, you knew he had to be, but..." Romano's explanation faded as he tapped a few more buttons on his iPhone. "Okay, do you think your world's ready for two Romano's?"

"I have no fucking idea... You're the genius."

Romano smirked into the phone. He quickly ran to the kitchen and planted a good-bye kiss on his brother's cheek. "I'm gonna head out for tonight. I'll come back when I can." His brother turned to him in surprise and smiled. "Ve~ Hope you have a good time, where ever you're going~" Feliciano called after him as he ran into the living room. He pressed a particular button on his cell and a big blue swirling vortex opened up in the wall. "See ya on the other side," he said into his house phone before hanging up and stepping into the aqua light.

* * *

Romano sighed as the person on the other line disconnected. He really wanted to talk to the other him more. Not that he actually _believed_ that there was another Romano. He was the only one that existed! But he wanted to know how much his "other version" knew about him. Romano shook his head. He shouldn't think about that now, especially when that fucking potato bastard was on the loose. Taking the bullet-holed stairs two at a time, he reached his brother's room and peeked inside. Veneziano was curled up on his bed sheets, looking out the window with worry on his face. Romano sighed again, and sped off down the stairs again. He had to make sure that potato never came back to hurt his brother.

Suddenly, there was a blinding blue light at the bottom of his stairs. Romano fell back onto them and shielded his eyes. What the hell was going on?! Just as the light died down, he dropped his arm to see a swirling blue vortex. The Italian stared at it in wonder, and his eyes widened even more once he saw a man, with a very familiar curl bouncing at the side of his head, step out of the blue. Romano stood up and gawked at him in disbelief.

It was like looking into a fucking mirror. The two different Romanos stared at each other for a long moment. Romano cocked his head to the side and the other did the same. He raised his hand at him and waved, expecting him to wave back.

The other him shook his head and slapped his hand away. "Okay, I know this is confusing and shit, but we need to get that potato bastard before he comes back and decides to kidnap fratello."

Romano stared for a little while longer then shook his head also. He was right. They were getting distracted way too easily, and he could sort things out in his head on the way. He smirked at his mirror version, "Let's go kick his potato ass then! Grab a gun or two." Romano grabbed his original rifle while his other grabbed another. They marched outside to a black van that was kept outside for potato purposes only.

"Guess what I'm cooking for dinner?" the universe-jumping Romano said, "Mashed potatoes."

Romano smirked again. He was beginning to like this version of him. They were so similar, it wasn't even funny. Piling into the van, he slid the door closed behind them and they sped off, the other him behind the wheel.

"Okay, let's get this straight. Since there's two of us, we're gonna be Romano One and Romano Two," the genius said.

"Fine. I call Romano Number One."

"No way asshole! I called you first!"

"But I'm always number one!"

"You and me are the same, bastard! And I did a lot of fucking work making a fucking transdime-"

"Okay okay! Fine! You're Romano Number One! I don't need to feel so stupid."

They sat in silence for a time while the first Romano drove. Okay, so "Romano One" _was_ a fucking genius who actually came here through the transdi-whatchamathingy. He was the real thing.

"Hey," the first Romano said, breaking the silence, "Where did he go anyways?"

"He ran off into the forest behind our house," the second said.

The universe-traveler sped up the car, driving towards the mass of trees. After a while, he turned and gazed over at the Romano in the passenger seat. "You... really look just like me..."

The other looked at him shyly. "...Same here..."

"This is way too creepy..." the first Romano said, reaching covertly towards his mirror's head.

"E-Eh?! What are you doing?" the second Romano exclaimed and leaned away from him as far as possible once he noticed his hand.

"I-I wanna see if it does the same thing mine does!" Romano Number One argued, blushing. He lunged at yanked on the other's curl hard.

"Agh! Shit! Y-You're not getting away with this!" the second groaned, the color of his face matching the other's. He shakily raised his hand and tugged on the curl in front of him.

"A-Ah!" the first moaned and bared his throat. The van swerved, grazing the dirt and grass on the side of the road. "Shit!" the driving Romano yelled, managing to take the wheel back again.

"I-Idiota! Pull over or something!"

He managed to pull the car over and the person beside him took a shaky breath. The adrenaline started to subside slowly, but the stimulations from their hair curls did not. Just gazing at each other turned them on even more. They both immediately reached up for the other's curl and the first Romano pulled his mirror towards him into a heated kiss. The second kissed back and tugged on the other's curl, looping it around his fingers. The traveler moaned and reached over to put the car into park before pushing the other down slightly. Feeling trapped between the seats and his other version, the second Romano broke apart and pushed him back before crawling into the back empty space of the van. The other crawled after him, looming back over his body again as he crashed their lips together once more. Their tongues twisted together and fought for dominance (which didn't turn out very well because since they were the same person, their dominance level was practically... the same, so it made an even match).

Romano Number Two pulled apart panting, "H-Holy fuck, I'm good..."

"Bastard, you know I'm better. Why else am I on top?" the other said, smirking.

"I-Idiot!" the bottom Romano said, realizing their positions finally and rolling him over so that he was on top this time. "No way am I gonna let you top me! ... I mean... Me top me...? Oh, fuck it!" He leaned down and bit at his lips hungrily.

"Ah! A-Asshole!" the other cried out, breaking away from his mirror and leaning down to latch onto another sensitive spot on his collarbone.

"Hnnn… B-Bastard!" the Second Romano groaned. He leaned down and clamped his teeth around the bottom Romano's curl.

The First Romano yelped and let out a long, loud moan. "Y-You… play dirty…" he whimpered and shivered. He saw his twin-image smirk, still latched onto his curl and rolling the hair around in his mouth. The universe-traveler began to fumble with the shirt above him, trying not to shiver and moan too much. One hand snaked up to undo his buttons while his other traveled lower, trying at the zipper of his pants. The nation opposite of him moaned. Now it was his turn to smirk. The second Romano saw that and bit down harder on the other's curl. The first gasped, his evil smile disappearing into a look of bliss and thrust upwards into his companion's pelvis. The second moaned again and let go of the other's curl, breathing becoming hard.

"N-No, idiota!"

"Please...!" the one beneath him cried arching his back up.

"Your clothes... Off." the one on top growled, ripping open his shirt and making buttons fly everywhere.

"Th-Those are gonna be a bitch to pick up, asshole..."

"I don't give a rat's ass." the second Romano said and dove onto the other's chest, nibbling and licking every inch of torso as he slipped the pants restraining his twin-image. The traveler moaned and after a while, managed to push the rest of his mirror's shirt off. The Romano above him went back to caressing his body, maneuvering his head around to lick at the perked buds on his chest. One hand reached up and began twisting, pinching, and abusing them, while the other went lower to stroke his member.

Pleasured tears gathered at the corners of the first Italian's eyes. "Sh-Shit!" he cried, arching his back up again.

The second smirked. "Gonna blow yet?" he asked, licking at the colored buds and blowing on them softly, still slightly moving his hand below.

The first shivered, "N-N-Not... quite...!" Suddenly, he rolled them over, making the second version of him bottom again. "What about you?" he said, smirking.

"Ah! Fuck! No way!" the other cried. The universe-traveler quickly grabbed his curl between his teeth, licking down the extension as he finished pulling double's pants off. The now-bottom Romano sucked in a hissing breath and he tensed. Goosebumps and shivers ran up his whole body as the cool air hit his legs. "You... are... cruel..." he managed through pants.

"Heh," the first smirked, palming at his other version's member, "Of course. I'm you, right?"

The second groaned and threw his head back, breathing hard.

"Mm... Look at how pretty you are, spread out for me."

"You... You're fucking looking in a mirror, idiot!" Romano Two yelled, clamping his legs back together in embarrassment.

"That's what makes you so amazing!" the other said, pulling his legs apart again, "Let me see _all _of you..."

The bottom Romano flushed a deep red and complied, "F-Fuck you..."

"Of course! That's why I asked!" the first one countered, petting at his second's abdomen.

Number Two gave a half-hearted smirk. "I'm guessing his is where the term, 'go fuck yourself' came to be, huh?"

"Mhmm..." the other agreed, leaning down and licking a slow stripe up his member.

"Haaa...! Ch-Chigi..." the bottom mirror breathed, bringing one hand up to his mouth to bite it and keep him from moaning any more than he had.

The universe-traveling Romano brought his lips around him more and sucked, trying to cover him with saliva at the same time. His other version managed to tangle his other hand in his hair to keep him steady. God, they were both so close, but they weren't ready to let go yet. The second Romano's hand moved towards the curl again and pulled.

"N-haaa..."the first Romano breathed, pulling away. "You... want this somewhere else, right?"

"Ha-Hell yeah," the second agreed, pushing the other to roll over, making him top yet again.

"No!" the other said, shoving him off, "L-Let me ride you, bastard!"

"Heh. Feisty much?" his mirror version smirked.

Romano One sat back, leaning up against the side of the van. He placed his arm between his legs and pushed a finger into his entrance, letting out a long moan. The second Romano licked his lips hungrily and crawled over to him as the other began add another.

"No, my turn," Romano Two growled and pulled the submerged fingers away to replace them with his own.

The first closed his eyes and let out a gasp at the intruding digits that weren't his own. "Please..."

"Heh. You can definitely ride me after this~" the second said slyly. He rolled the other him onto all fours and spread his two fingers apart to stretch the hole.

"Hurry the hell up!" the other groaned, pressing his rear into the hand.

The second chuckled. "But I don't want myself to get hurt~" he said, leaping to a third finger just as the words left his mouth.

"Na-aaah-rcissist…!"

Number Two smirked and curled and uncurled his fingers, making the other moan loudly. After a while, he slowly released his hand and moved back to lean against the opposite side of the van. The first Romano shivered, but managed to crawl over to his twin-image and climb atop his hips.

"R-Ready…?" the first asked, positioning himself.

The second nodded his head, "S-Si…"

Romano One began sinking onto the other-version of himself, and a long moan escaped his lips. The one below him shuddered as warm walls slowly closed around him.

"Sh-Shit…!" they both managed to gasp out.

"P-Push already, damnit…!" the first said, eventually pressed all the way down onto the other.

The second Romano grasped the traveler's hips and began to move. He groaned as the heat and tightness came and left with each thrust. They could feel the tingling pressure build in both their stomachs again as the pace became faster every other movement.

"F-Fuck…!" the Romano on the bottom said, "You're still-ah!... fucking tight…!"

"A-Always… Why'd France-hnnn… want us so bad, then?"

"Ha. Reasoning… found…" the second, chuckled breathlessly.

"Fuck!"

The tightening pressure in their stomachs were overwhelming now. The second Romano rolled his hips in different directions until he found a certain bundle of nerves that he hit. Cries of bliss filled the van and the first Romano finally released, a white string covering both their chests. The inner walls beyond his entrance tightened immensely and the second soon came soon afterwards. Exhausted, the second collapsed onto the first. Hard breathing was the only thing they could do at the moment. After a mass amount of oxygen was consumed, the second Romano's eyes widened in realization.

"Fuck… I just fucked myself…" he said, dazed.

The other chuckled and pulled himself off his double. "Whoa… Heh, isn't _that_ the best comeback ever? 'Been there, done that.'"

The second smirked, "I guess so… It was fucking amazing though…"

"I know…" the first replied. "Hey, weren't we gonna do something…? I feel like… like we're in a van for a fucking reason… and not a 'fucking' reason…" he added.

"Huh… you're right…"

"Funny…" Suddenly his eyes went wide and his gaze snapped to the other. "_Shit_! Fratello!"

Romano Two's eyes also grew and his face imitated his other version. "FUCK!"

"God, how'd we forget that? Now what?"

"…..No mention of this… to anyone…"

"Ever."

"Agreed."

The first Romano put a hand to his face and brushed some stray hair away. "So what now? Are we still gonna beat up the potato? Do we need a shower first?"

The second sighed, "The bastard is probably long gone by now… and a shower would be nice. But, um… if we ever want to _visit_ each other… I'd be okay with that…" he blushed.

"Fuck… sure, I-I wouldn't mind… seeing you… Shit, where'd my pants go…?" the other asked, looking around to try and cover his also bright face.

"Um… Passenger seat…"

"Alright…" the traveler said, reaching for them and pulling them back on, "…Should I go then…?"

"Um, i-if you want… I mean, I'd just be driving home… alone…ummm…" Romano Number Two mumbled, looking away so that the other could get dressed.

"Uh… well… ciao…"

"Mhmm… Have a… nice trip…" _Wow, that was stupid_, he thought, mentally smacking himself.

"Grazie…" the first Romano said awkwardly as he grabbed his cell phone and calibrated his transdimensional wormhole, "Hey. Let's… do this again sometime… Maybe we can find other ones of… us? Hell, this whole thing is fucking confusing!"

"Si, indeed," the other agreed, "…Wait, find other ones of us? Like, a fucking foursome with myself?!"

"Whoa, that'd be fucking awesome. Hey, d'you think one of us is like France? Um, sleeps with _everyone_?"

"I have no clue…" the second said, kind of scared, yet kind of wanting to find out, "I'd be the only one I'd sleep with, that's for sure…"

The first Romano blushed a bright red as he looked back at his twin-image.

"Oh god… This is… This is just awkward…" the second Romano added, matching the other's facial glow.

"Ah, I'll just… go then…" the genius Romano said, stepping closer to the blue portal that had just opened in the side of the van.

The other waved back at him as he stepped through the portal. After a few seconds the blue hole closed and the "second" Romano was left all by himself in the back of a black van, still pulled over by the side of the road. He sighed, "I'll miss me…" Then he shook his head, "Fuck, what am I even saying…?" Picking up his cloths, he redressed and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the big car up and making a U-turn to begin his journey home.

* * *

The final blue circle opened up in the wall again and the "first" Romano stepped back into his own house, in his own universe. He sighed. God, such an adventurous night that was. Walking towards the kitchen to greet his brother, he passed the house phone and stopped to stare at it. He still needed to call Nonno and tell him about that stupid song didn't he? A smirk grew on his face and he continued walking. He didn't need any more secrets worth keeping anyways. "Fratello, I'm home." he called out to his brother.

"Over here!~" the younger sibling replied, waving him over from a brightly lit dining room next to the kitchen. Romano walked into the room and sat down across from him. "Ciao, fratello! I just finished dinner. How did your night go?~" his brother asked as cheerfully as always.

Romano looked at him and actually cracked a tiny smile. "Great, Vene. Absolutely amazing…"

* * *

**Romano Number One**: the smart one (mentioned at the beginning of the story) who invented the universe dimension portal, also refered to as "the first Romano", "the first', "the traveler", "the universe-traveler", etc.

**Romano Number Two**: the not-as-smart one (mentioned second in the story) who got the call from the first Romano and chased Germany out of the house, also refered to as "the second Romano", "the second".

**There we go! That was fun wasn't it! There shall be many chapters to this one, I just have to copy everything from our emails onto my computer. Not like I have anything to purely write from scratch like this one... By the way, the next few chapters are WAY better than this one, trust me.**

**Hope you guys liked! And like I said, it's just the beginning~**

**Reviews, per favore! See you next chapter!**

**Ciao~**


	2. Another Adventure Begins

**Hey guys!~ Now _this_ is where the story starts. Hope you enjoy~**

**Warning: Self-cest, vague Ita-cest (later in the story, not this chapter), and switching AU's... self-cest (the awkward relationship at least). Also, since there are two Romanos (and now more in this one), there is a chance that you might get very confused, so I put the different versions at the bottom if you need a quick reminder which is which... Hopefully you won't need it!**

**I don't own Hetalia, neither does Chairisse. So we're all set, right?**

**Another Universe**

**Another Adventure Begins**

* * *

He'd been making alterations to his little 'app' for more than a month now, reconfiguring it to access more than just the other-Romano's reality; now, it was ready to test. "Button, button, this, that,'' he mumbled towards his phone. "No, piece of shit, I don't want Netflix! Oh, much better."

The time was now. There was a note on the counter ('Feli, I'm in another dimension. Don't expect me to be back for dinner. Don't worry, I have emergency pasta. Ciao, Romano.') for his younger brother. "Let's go," he muttered, activating the swirling portal of pure awesomeness that would transport him to the separate reality.

* * *

Back on the other side, the other Romano's reality was quite boring. Most of the day, he had been lounging around the house, snacking on tomatoes. It was a hot one this summer, but he didn't mind too much. With a tank top and shorts, he was good to go. Romano blundered over to the kitchen and found that there were no more of his favorite fruit. He turned angrily to look around the house. "Damn it! When is fratello gonna be back? The meeting can't take that long," he said to the empty air. All of a sudden there was a loud thump upstairs. His gaze snapped to a place in the ceiling where he thought he had heard it, and he crept to the stairs, keeping silent for a while. "Wh-Who's there?! Come out where I can see you, bastard!"

A blue gap in Romano's plain white wall widened slowly, and out stepped a very familiar shape into the upstairs hallway. _Very_ familiar, which meant it could only be no one other than... himself.

"Hey again," Romano Number One said. "I think my brain just twisted itself into a pretzel trying to figure out what I should call you." His own face, not looking at him from a reflective surface, made him blush as he remembered the last time they had met. He stepped from the wall and the break in it closed seamlessly.

The other Romano blinked a few times, also blushing when he saw his mirror. He turned away embarrassed. "S-Same here... What are you doing here anyways, idiot...?"

"Well," the first stumbled, making his way down the stairs, "I have a proposition of sorts for you. It has to do with the conversation we had, and I didn't know how else to contact you - since I don't remember the number I called last time -, so I decided to hop up and change dimensions."

"That makes sense I guess..." the second said, walking over to the living room and laying back on the sofa. "So what's this little 'proposition' of yours?"

The traveler followed his double into the room, taking in little differences (most notably, the lack of a picture of himself and America at a comic-con) from this room in his own home. "The gist of it is that I want to go explore the multiverse," he explained. "And who better than myself to watch my back? And, uh, short version is short."

The other thought for a while, staring back at his "first" version. "So... you're telling me, you came here to explore, needed a guide, so you chose your double... And that's only the short version. So I'm guessing there's more to the story than just that," he stated in total misunderstanding, "Fuck it, I'll help you."

"Um, thanks?" the first Romano said. "But you know I didn't just mean your world, right? I - how do I say this? - I peeked around the multiverse for a bit, and there's so much out there that I want to get a second look at." He looked a little embarrassed by this long speech. "Let's just say I'm gonna appreciate how mild mannered and not completely psychotic my world is. Doesn't mean I don't wanna visit, though."

The second Romano blinked a few times. "G-God damn you sound smart..."

"You wouldn't think that hanging around America and Japan would help you learn new words, but it really does," the other admitted. "Japan never talks, and America is... well, America."

"Err, yeah. Anyways, I guess I'm coming with you on this... mystical adventure of yours."

The first Romano's eyes lit up, sparkling with something soppy and poetic like "the joy of adventure". "Yes!" If he had been less controlled, he would have spun around in circles hopping up and down and juggling tomatoes. "I'm guessing you need to pack some crap."

The Romano on the couch stood up from his seat, raising his eyebrow. "Will we really be gone that long?"

"It depends on how long you want to go without coming back here. If you want to actually do things, at least grab a backpack, a change of boxers, and a toothbrush."

"Hmph... Yeah, okay. I'll be back then," he said, running upstairs to get his things. "Get your teleport-whatchamathingy ready."

Getting the genius's "teleport-whatchamathingy" ready was a simple process: a button here, a calibration there. Now they just had to go and see what was on the other side of the tunnel. He was nearly vibrating with excitement.

The other Romano bounced down the stairs, tomato spotted bag slung about his back. He had written a little note to his fratello, saying he was staying at Spain's house for a bit and that he will be back as soon as he can. Ready and set to go, he met his other self at the bottom of the stairs. "You know what, we probably _should_ give ourselves distinct names. The narration in my head is getting all confused..." he stated, slowly coming to a stop near him to stare at the big gaping hole.

The first Romano took the second Romano's hand and pulled him towards the hole in the wall/space-time continuum. "Fuck, mine too. Meh, we can figure it out as we go." With a final tug, the two of them -insert complicated explanation of interdimensional travel here-'ed until they were shoved out of the portal and onto a wooden floor.

* * *

The second Romano moaned and sat up. "Wh-What the hell..." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I wish your stupid portal thing would be a lot more gen-" he was cut off as he finally opened his eyes and looked around the room. Romano and... Romano... were laying smack dab in the middle of an office. A prison guard's office.

"I think I... need to recalibrate it for two people," the Second Romano hissed, copying his double and not noticing their surroundings just yet, "It's only used to moving me around."

It was a small room. There was a desk near the back, a PC computer positioned on its corner. A black professional-looking desk chair sat behind the wooden table. Cabinets were stacked to the side of the room with random papers and files littering the drawers. Besides that, every part of the room was pristine and organized. A glass wall gave them a view of the rest of the building's offices and hallways.

The First Romano surveyed the office, taking in the orderly desk and window to a courtyard full of white-clothed men. "Hey, where the fuck... Hetalia Institution for the Criminally Insane...? Whaddaya think that is?"

"I... have no fucking clue..." the other said, getting up. Suddenly a security man burst through the door, surprised to see his room crowded. "So you _did_ get out!" the man yelled. "Man, I could get a promotion for this... Freeze where you are!" The man called on his radio for back-up and whipped out his gun, pointing it at the two Italians.

The Second Romano raised his hands up in a surrendering panic. "Wh-What the hell!"

"AAAH!" the First cried. "I surrender, I surrender! I have a family in Chicago- wait, why are you pointing a gun at us?" He looked at his double. "We've only been here for two minutes! Did we do anything wrong?" What was up with this tightass bastard? Why did he look so nervous at the sight of them?

The security man looked at them both carefully, fear starting to grow on his face. "There... There's two of him?!"

Romano Number Two stared at the man incredulously. "Wh-What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Silence!"

The Second Romano's eyes widened and he did go silent as the gun was waved at his face again.

"Yeah, there's a fucking pair of us," the First snarled. "Now tell us why the crapola there's a gun pointed at me." He was going to start swearing up a shitstorm if he didn't get some answers.

Back-up came and swarmed over the two Italians, forcing them both against walls and clamping specialized handcuffs on the both of them. "Oi! Watch it, bastards!" the Second cried.

"You're not going to escape this time, Lovino! You and your little sidekick can go back to your cell and rot!" the security man said, faltering a little to try and decide which one was the real one. Both of them were forced to walk the halls, where many insane criminals were yelling and badgering at them, some doing a double-take as they saw the same person twice.

On the way to what was presumably a cell, the dimension-genius Romano noticed a line of cells devoted to countries. France, America, England, Russia, and a few others all lounged in cells on the left side of the corridor, and the pair of Romanos were steered into an alcove a few down from Austria. Once the humans had left, taking the packs from the Italians, the first Romano turned to his counterpart. "What the hell? We wake up in an office and get shoved into a cell. Those bastards are obviously blind if they can't tell we're the same fucking person!" His voice lowered to a whisper. "They didn't take my phone, though, so we can get out whenever we want." His eyes turned to the back of the cell, where he saw... Veneziano and yet another Romano. "Shit," he cursed. "As if this couldn't get any worse..."

The two criminals peered at the Romanos, a look of surprise on their faces. They turned to one another for a while, then went back to staring at them.

The Second Romano mumbled, "Great... Just great. Hopefully we don't have to explain ourselves too much, but knowing me, the outburst shall take place in 3...2...1..."

The "Third" Romano exploded exactly when the Second said he would. "What the fuck?! I mean, seriously, why the hell are there two more people in this cell that look exactly like me?" He turned to his brother. "You can see them, right? I'm not looking at 'fairies' or shit like that Arthur asshole?"

"Si si! I can, fratello!" Veneziano said, amazed.

"Okay okay! We get it!" the Second Romano yelled. Then he sighed, "Look, we are Romanos from different...- What is it?" he asked quickly, turning to his first double, "Multi... Multi..."

Romano One took the reins. "The word you're thinking of is 'multiverse', idiot," he said. "See, we're on a dimension-jumping oddesy and we fell out in your warden's office. These guards are obviously shit, because we-" he gestured to himself and his companion, "-are the same person and you two are right here. Fuckers don't know what they're doing."

"Tch. They probably thought I escaped or something... I have a reputation for that," the Third said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," ve'd North Italy. "I think I get it now! You're saying you're from other worlds?"

"Yep, exactly." The First Romano took a moment to wonder. Romano Three had used England's human name. Did that make them humans?

The Second Romano sighed and slumped down to the floor. "So now what? Are we just going to sit here, or can we get back to our traveling?" he asked impatiently.

Just then, one of the guards came, opening the cell door and stepping inside. "The headmaster would like to see you..." he declared, his words dropping as he looked around at all the Italians."Um... _all_ of you..." He then turned and walked out, waiting a few paces in front for them to follow.

"Finally!" the First Romano exclaimed. "Thought you bastards would leave us here!" He marched out of the cell, dragging the Second Romano with him.

"O-Oi! I can walk myself you know!" the Second Romano yelled, blushing slightly at their skin-to-skin contact. The psycho twins followed lamely behind them, puzzled at their attitude towards each other.

* * *

The giant double-doors flew open and the Italians were forced into another office, bigger than the dimension-travelers had landed in. A giant chair, faced away from them behind a tall desk, swiveled around to face the four of them.

"I was enjoying a nice vacation," the booming voice stressed angrily, "and I get a call that says that two criminals have actually BROKEN INTO this facility!" The figure suddenly shot up from the chair. The three Romanos glared harshly at the mystery man while his brother coward behind them. "And to add," he continued, "they were all the same person! The oh-so-great Lovino Vargas..." He spat his last words sarcastically.

"Oi!" shouted Romano One. "That's Italia Romano to you, bastard! Seriously, who the hell do you think you are calling us by our human names? I mean, shit, that's not polite at all!"

The un-named man raised an eyebrow at him. "You people ARE human! So I will call you by your 'human name' if I please! Not this... Italy Roman mumbo-jumbo you have going on!" He sighed, lowering himself back into his chair. "And yet, you don't even know who I am... What a disgrace."

"Then fucking educate us, bastard!" the Second Romano chimed in. The criminal twins cringed at their actions and Romano Number Three pulled him back. "Lay off, stupid!" he scolded in a harsh whisper.

"What the hell!" the Second said to the Third in the same harsh whisper as he was pulled towards the other.

"That's Headmaster Himaruya... He controls everything! Even our own lives! So fuck off!"

"You don't have the power to control members of foreign governments," said the First Romano as he tried to control his temper.

The Third Romano spoke up yet again. "He controls whether you ever get to contact your foreign government, retard."

"Well, maybe," admitted First Romano, cutting off whatever Himaruya was about to say next, "But even in the tightest security prison there are loopholes, ways to get around authority. I've been in prisons before; I know how they work just as well as you do."

The Headmaster stood from his desk, knocking his chair back on its side. "Enough! I don't know who you are, and I don't know why you're here, so tell me why you're messing up my prison!"

There was an immediate, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you," from the First Romano.

"Si! You might think we're as insane as these idiots in this stupid prison... Which we aren't!" the Second Romano said.

"Maybe you are, but you just say you aren't~" Veneziano suddenly piped in. Everyone in the room turned to him as an evil look spread to his face. "And we aren't idiots, other fratello. Most of us can turn out pretty smart once we become... iNSaNe...~" He began to giggle, striding slowly but purposefully towards the second version of his brother. Scared looks began to rise on everyone's faces (except the Headmaster since he sees this kind of thing every day), and the Third Romano leapt up to hold his brother back.

"F-Fratello! This isn't you! Stop!" he yelled at his growling twin in his grasp. The two interdimentional Romanos watched with their eyes wide. The security by the door leapt in to hold the younger Italian down. A big dog-pile of black suited men began to gather, when suddenly everyone was thrown off. The Third Romano flew and hit the back wall, groaning as he fell to the floor beneath him.

Feliciano got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Ve?~ How mean!~ I can't give a nice show for our guests without being interrupted?~" he stalked towards the Second Romano again, backing him up to the Headmaster's desk before pinning him there.

"Fratello, no!" The Third yelled, finally coming to his senses. He coughed and looked at the other two versions of him. "H-He's invincible in this state! But he had only one weak spot! Pull it before-"

He was cut off as a long scream was heard from the Second Romano. He tossed and turned on the table, trying to rid Vene's tight hard grasp on his curl. The insane one giggled and pulled even harder at it, threatening to rip the hair piece right from the Italian's head. The one pinned on the desk felt pleasure, but mostly pain, and the pull was so continuous, he felt like he might go insane himself.

* * *

**Romano Number One**: the smart one (mentioned at the beginning of the story) who invented the universe dimension portal and wanted to go see the multiverse, also refered to as "the first Romano", "the first', "the traveler", "the universe-traveler", etc.

**Romano Number Two**: the not-as-smart one (mentioned second in the story) who got invited to travel with Romano Number One, also refered to as "the second Romano", "the second".

**Romano Number Three: **the criminally insane one (mentioned third in the story) whom the first two Romano's encountered at the Hetalia Institution for the Criminally Insane, also refered to as "the third", "the third Romano", "the older insane one", "Lovino".

**Veneziano:** the other criminally insane one (mentioned as the first Veneziano in the story) also encountered the two travelers with his brother at the Hetalia Institution for the Criminally Insane, also refered to as "Veneziano", "the younger insane one", "Feliciano", "Feli".

**Ah, there we go. There's the cliff hanger, hehehe~ More chapters to come! And they keep getting better and better!**

**Oh, by the way, I really didn't mean for Headmaster Hima to be a jerk. I swear! T^T He's just really protective of his little nations because he loves and cares for them so much, you know? He didn't need doubles of them ruining his little place of peace. He really is still the sweetheart we know and love~**

**In addition, I have a homework assignment for you guys. The next few chapters (well, a chapter and a half, introduced somewhere in the next one), there's another AU based on a fan fiction that my friend and I discovered. It's called_ Shatter_ by Crystal Kira. It's a long, amazing, Ita-cest fanfic that will give you the feels. Read it, and you will understand most of the references we will make. Also, it'll be a nice way to pass the time while we finish the next few chapters~**

**Reviews, per favore! See you next time!**

**Ciao!~**


	3. Saving and Gaining

**Hey guys!~ Here's the next one!**

******Warning: Self-cest, vague Ita-cest, and switching AU's... self-cest (the awkward relationship at least). Also, since there are two Romanos (and now even more in this one), there is a chance that you might get very confused, so I put the different versions at the bottom if you need a quick reminder which is which... Hopefully you won't need it!**

**I don't own Hetalia, neither does Chairisse. So we're all set, right?**

**Another Universe**

** Saving and Gaining**

* * *

The First Romano gaped in shock. "_I knew that our other versions were different, but not _this_ different_." And, judging by the state of the rest of the room, it was up to him to fix the situation. The Third Romano had said "pull it". That meant...

He sprang into action, running across the room towards his double and their alternate twin. Reaching out, he grabbed Vene's curl and pulled as hard as possible with a big _yank_. The younger man's head jerked back, creepy smile still in place.

"Quit it, Feli," the First told him. "Chill the fuck out."

With one more harsh tug, Feliciano let the Second Romano go and spun to face the First. But every time that the mental patient reached for his aggressor, he received another pull of his hair. (The First Romano noticed that this Vene's curl had the same pleasurable effect his own brother's had with a sort of detached smugness.)

The guards slowly recovered their wits during the period of stalemate, and a pair snuck up behind Veneziano, cuffing his hands together with a thick pair of handcuffs and somehow binding his arms to his side.

"You okay?" the older out of the criminal twins asked the First.

"I am," Romano One replied as he released Vene's curl. "I don't know about the other one of me, but I'm alright." With this confusing statement, he stepped around the trio towards the now-quiet Second Romano. "You 'kay?"

The Second shakily lifted his head. "S-Si... I think..." He attempted to lift himself off of the desk, but failed, instead falling onto the floor underneath him with a thump. A stuttered hiss came from his mouth and he groaned painfully.

Meanwhile, Headmaster Himaruya just stared at the helpless one curled up on the floor, wanting to help in some way as his eyes filled with some sort of pity. Yet, he somehow managed to keep himself together and finally glanced over at Feliciano, "Take him to the room. I'll deal with him later." The guards dragged the mostly limp and moaning Italian into the hallway, his brother following behind him with wide eyes. The Third Romano looked back at the other two versions of himself with worry, then turned his gaze back down the core-door and disappeared.

The First Romano gave a little "oof" as he pulled the Second to his feet. They exchanged a quick look and the First turned to Himaruya. "So, what are you going to do with us? Because _we_ haven't done anything to hurt these people, even if_ they_ have."

The Headmaster glowered at them, narrowing his eyes threateningly. "Well... I guess I could let you go..."

"Th-Then just... do it," the Second Romano piped up, trying to look stronger than he actually was.

Himaruya thought for a moment. Since they were "interdimensional travelers", he didn't have any jurisdictions over them. If only he could prove they were crazy, it would be different. "You're free to go, then. Guards! Escort these two out!"

Once the pair of guards outside came through the double doors and began to pull the Romanos out of the room. "Hey," the First Italian asked the Headmaster. "Do you mind if we visit Feliciano and Lovino for a moment? There's something I forgot to say to them."

Himaruya let out a huff, still kind of feeling bad as he glanced at the Second Romano again. "Well, I guess so. No funny business though! You'll have guards and cameras watching your every move! You only get five minutes with them."

The Second Romano nodded gratefully to him, recovering little by little. "G-Grazie..." They turned and were tugged by the guards out the double doors, into the dark halls.

* * *

First Romano poked Second Romano. "Hey, you," he muttered, making sure that the guards were out of earshot, "Wanna bust them out and take them with us?"

Romano Number Two looked up at him with all seriousness. "You have got to be fucking kidding me..." he said bluntly. After a long pause, he smirked and added, "Of course I do, idiot."

The First offered a quick flash of teeth in return and continued the mumbled conversation. "The guards'll probably take us to one of the visiting rooms. The ones with the glass paneled walls, like an interrogation room. We won't have much time to tell them and book it, especially since the whole room will be wired."

"Fuck it. Why not just use the teleport-whichamathingy instead? It's not like the guards are gonna be able to catch us all in time once they lock the door behind themselves. So could that work?"

The smart one's brows furrowed. "Wait, what? You mean, like, teleport somewhere else and _then_ leave?"

"While we're in the room with them, idiot..." the other said.

"The IDT takes a minute to charge," Romano explained. "Although, if I start syncing it now, it could be ready by then..." He pulled out his phone and gave it a few taps, careful not to let the guards see it. "There. I should just need to calibrate it to a solid surface..."

The Second peeked at the guards for a while. "Okay okay. Do that when we get into the room. I'll get ready to drag them in when you're ready."

The guards stopped them at a door in the middle of one of the many random hallways the building had. They looked at each other, preparing themselves before opening the door and stepping in one at a time. "You have five minutes," one of the guards said, and locked the door behind them.

The First Romano immediately motioned the Third Romano towards them. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course!" the Third Romano replied, equally hushed.

"Okay, talk with the other Us for a minute while I rig everything." That said, he pulled out his phone again and accessed the application. Hopefully the other hims would be distracting enough he could get away with it.

The Third Romano turned to the Second, a confused look on his face. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled in his whispering state.

"Idiot, why do you thing the other us asked you that question? We're getting out of here as soon as we can. And we don't plan on walking out through the front door." The Second Romano let that sink in as the Third him tried to figure out what he meant. Eyes widened in realization as he looked over at his other mirrored version with the cell phone. "About time you figured it out, dumbass," the Second said, smirking at him.

"Okay, I'm done," the First Romano confirmed. "Hold on." The swirl of light appeared on the glass wall of the room. "Let's go!" He herded Veneziano and the two Romanos though the portal, and paused to make a face at and shoot the bird to the prison guards he knew were watching in befuddlement. "Hah, bastards!" The First stepped into the next world, the portal closing behind him, leaving two alarmed guards and an empty visitation room.

* * *

The glowing portal spit the quartet out on a living room floor. The room looked normal: comfy armchairs, a kitten by the fireplace, a pair of Italies making out on a spacious couch.

Wait... More Italies.

And they had just looked up, the Romano blushing and spluttering while the Veneziano whimpered and hid in his brother's shirt.

The Second Romano sat up and rubbed his head. "Agh... God damn it. Still has a bad exit..." He finally looked around and immediately spotted the two interesting couple on the couch. He stared at them for a long time, turning red in the process, and covered his face. "Wh-What the hell... am I doing to fratello...?"

The First Romano sat up and just poked his Second in the side, making the other him flinch and glare at him through his scarlet mask. Meanwhile, the First Veneziano (his new name for the prisoner-Feli, because he was the first Vene on the adventure with them) giggled quietly. "I don't know, but it looks kinda fun~..."

The Third Romano blushed brightly at his brother's comment. "D-Don't say things like that Feli...!" the criminal Romano said.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing here?! And who are you?!" The now "Fourth" Romano snapped as he wrapped his arms around his own brother protectively. The Italy underneath him shivered and looked at them with frightened but curious eyes.

After a small, 'You talk!' 'No. You talk!' fight between the first two Romanos, the First Romano stepped forward with a huff. "Sorry to have, er, interrupted you," he apologized, slightly disconcerted by their position. "I'll keep it short and simple; we're interdimensional travelers on an epic quest through the multiverse, and we could use beds for a night." He glanced back at the Second Romano. "We could find a hotel or something, though, if you'd like," he said. "_But three identical people and a fourth who's almost the same are bound to draw attention..." _the First Romano thought to himself.

The Second Romano shook his head. "We can't. Who knows what'll happen if people see three of the same person," he said, stating his mirror's thoughts aloud. He looked over at the Romano on the couch, waiting for an answer.

"But... who are you?" the Fourth Romano pressed. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Huh..." said the First Romano. "If I had to describe us... I'm Romano, that's Technologically Challenged Romano-" he pointed to the Second Romano, earning an irritated 'Hey!' from him- "And those two are mildly to severely insane." He conveniently left out the part where the Third Romano and the First Veneziano were criminals. "Oh! They're not Nations, either. Are you two?" he tacked onto the end.

The Fourth Romano stared at him for a while before giving him his answer. "Yes..." he replied carefully. His brother began to squirm underneath him so that he could see the newcomers better. The protective Italian loosened his grip a little, but still kept a hold on him.

"So... They are us?" the Veneziano on the couch asked.

"I guess so..." his other half replied.

"Ahem! Well, we would... _I_ would, like to stay on this floor all night and chat," the Second Romano said, standing and brushing himself off, "but I'm fucking tired as hell. We've been traveling for a while now." He turned to the Romano on the couch. "Can you or can you not provide a place for us to sleep."

The Fourth shrugged. "I guess. We have some spare guest rooms down the hall you can borrow."

The Third nodded. "Thanks. Now," he turned to the First and Second, "you should probably explain what the fuck that was and how the hell we're here."

The "Second" Veneziano poked his brother. "Ve, fratello, I wanna hear too! Can we?"

The Forth Romano glanced down at his lover. "For a little bit, then you need to rest." His brother pouted a little, not wanting to be stuck in his room again, but nodded and listened in.

Meanwhile, the Second Romano smirked. "Idiot. We told you before. We're universe travelers who travel to different universes. We're in another universe. You got that?"

The Third Romano blinked and his other half cocked his head on the side in confusion, replaying the words in their heads to try and understand.

The First Romano rolled his eyes and poked the Second in the back. "Hey, you didn't get it when I first explained how this thing works," he said. "Give the bastards a minute to think."

"I think I get it," the Second Veneziano piped up. "Fratello, it's kind of like our Nation Paths, except they can go to more than one world!" The Fourth nodded in agreement.

The Third Romano and his brother blinked at all of them, still letting it sink in. Suddenly the older of the insane pair shook his head. "Alright, I don't know what the fuck _he's_ talking about," he said, pointing at his Second twin on the couch, "but I kinda get it now. We are all just switching worlds through a wormhole thingy."

The Second Romano shrugged. "To sum it up, yeah. Now, are we all done here? Does everyone have their minds stitched up and situated?" he droned on, crossing his arms with impatience.

The criminal twins nodded, the elder adding in a mildly sarcastic, "Thanks."

"Well, I'm hungry as fuck," the First drawled. "Where do you keep the pasta?"

"Pantry," he replied bluntly. He turned his gaze back down to his brother and his face immediately softened. "Okay, Feli. Time to say goodnight."

"Awww..." his younger sibling pouted. "But I wanna stay..."

"Nope!" the Fourth Romano countered, suddenly getting off the other and hefting his brother into his arms. "You need to rest, fratello. Doctor's orders. And mine too." he began walking to the bedroom and looked over at his other versions (plus one other brother), giving them the glare that said, don't-you-dare-speak-of-this-and-don't-fucking-destroy-anything-while-I'm-gone. Then he disappeared up the stairs.

The Third Romano sighed and relaxed slightly. "Now that that tightass is gone, who wants to cook?"

"One-two-three-NOT-IT!" the First Romano yelled, closely followed by the First Veneziano and the Third Romano.

"I'll help if you want," the First Vene offered to the Second Romano. "I like knives~..."

The Second blinked a couple of times, not expecting anyone to do something so sudden like that. "H-Hey! What the hell guys?!" he yelled. He let out and annoyed/angry growl then glared over at the criminal duo and pointed, "If anything, you two fuckers are staying away from knives! Stay here." He whirled to the First Romano and grabbed his hand, blushing faintly as he dragged him towards the kitchen, "This bastard is coming to help me."

The First Romano blushed in tandem with the Second, but didn't put up a fight as (one of) his counterpart(s) dragged him away from the rest of the group. "Oi! Why do I have to help? I yelled the first 'not it,' you douche!" he spat at the Second.

A small coughing fit sounded behind the two, and the First Romano heard the Third slide in a "UST!" in the middle of it.

"Not funny!"

The First Veneziano erupted into giggles and the door to the kitchen slammed shut.

* * *

**Romano Number One**: the smart one (mentioned at the beginning of the story) who invented the universe dimension portal and wanted to go see the multiverse, also refered to as "the first Romano", "the first', "the traveler", "the universe-traveler", etc.

**Romano Number Two**: the not-as-smart one (mentioned second in the story) who got invited to travel with Romano Number One, also refered to as "the second Romano", "the second", etc.

**Romano Number Three: **the criminally insane one (mentioned third in the story) whom the first two Romano's encountered at the Hetalia Institution for the Criminally Insane, also refered to as "the third", "the third Romano", "the older insane one", "Lovino", etc.

**Romano Number Four: **the older of the two brothers found on the couch with his *ahem* lover, from "Shatter" (if you did your homework in the previous chapter, you know all about him~), also refered to as "the fourth", etc.

**Veneziano Number One:** the other criminally insane one (mentioned as the first Veneziano in the story) also encountered the two travelers with his brother at the Hetalia Institution for the Criminally Insane, also refered to as "the first Veneziano", "the younger insane one", "Feliciano", "Feli", etc.

**Veneziano Number Two: **the younger of the two brothers found on the couch with his *ahem* lover, from "Shatter" (like I said, if you did your homework...~), also refered to as "the second Veneziano", "the second Vene", etc.

**Yes! Finished another one! Hope you liked it!**

**By the way, the next chapter might not come in a while. You see, heheh~, I got a bad grade on my report card a few months back, so I got my iPod taken away... which has all our typed up stories on there... So until I get it back and type some more and edit it all up, you're gonna have to sit back and wait. I'm really sorry guys! ;**

**Reviews, per favore! See you next time!**

**Ciao!~**


End file.
